Always
by TheFutilitarian
Summary: Mirana needs a release for her darkness. Alice is her champion. What's a queen to do?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wonderland, Underland, Tim Burton, Lewis... oh yadda yadda, we all know the drill by now.

**A/N: **Just posting this sequel to The Dark Room (which everyone has already read) mainly as a back-up for my Livejournal (which has been iffy lately). Still not entirely certain this doesn't contravene the NC-17 rules but I'll give it a shot.

It's kink. So yes. Don't complain. You were warned.

As always (hah!), this series is co-written with **mythbuster81** and we hope to post the next instalment (which falls between The Dark Room and Always) and the sequel to Always (ratching up the kink) later in the year...

And thank you again to OtakuGamer01 for coming up with a prompt for this one.

* * *

Alice strode in to her quarters with casual confidence, only slightly betrayed by the tense set of her shoulders. She was spun around at once, white hair lashing her chest as Mirana gripped her arm and slammed her against the door that she'd just entered. A hot mouth met hers, hungry and demanding. Alice allowed this; let Mirana take what she so desperately needed. Teeth scraped her lips, rubbing them raw and tender. She knew her mouth would be bruised tomorrow, could already taste the tang of blood in her mouth as Mirana moaned, pulling at the back of Alice's neck to bring her into a tighter embrace. Now sucking hard on her bottom lip, Mirana's moan weakened to a whine as she pressed the rest of her body against Alice. _So ready_, Alice mused, her own pulse quickening at the feel of the desperate woman clinging to her. Mirana slowly clenched her teeth around Alice's bottom lip, her jaw beginning to tremble with the effort it took to deliberately bait Alice into what she so urgently required.

Her endeavour was rewarded with a sharp shove, and she was driven back to the centre of the room. "Go stand at the foot of the bed. Face the headboard," was the only response she received. Held breath escaped her in a rush of relief, and despite the knowledge that she had no right, she stole a glance at Alice. A trickle of blood trailed languidly from her mouth, her blonde hair in more disarray than usual. She was still leaning against the door, her slender frame perfectly accentuated by the cut of her dress. Mirana swallowed as her eyes trailed down her bare shoulders and past her wiry arms, fully aware of the strength of that taut body. As if suddenly realising her actions, her breath caught and she tentatively gazed at Alice's face once more. The look in those eyes promised she would see the consequences of her delayed obedience. Casting her eyes towards the floor, Mirana slowly turned and walked to their bed, standing still with her palms facing forward as she had been taught. Her fingers fluttering in nervous anticipation, she began to concentrate on her breathing, willing herself not to jerk at each small sound she heard behind her.

Alice waited a few more minutes after Mirana had stilled before she moved. The silence stretched between them as she contemplated the pulsing tear on her mouth whilst regarding the other woman. Exploring its tenderness with her tongue, she investigated the depth of her wound, not surprised by the ferocity that Mirana had displayed when she had caused it. She was more than attuned to her moods and had been waiting for this for a few days now. Alice had watched it creep over her, this oscillating need to indulge in her private darkness. It surfaced in small ways; a hint of tension in her glance, an overly controlled motion of her hand. Alice began to move soundlessly towards the wardrobe. _She is so very complete in her need. _She allowed the door to creak as she opened it, watching the sound reverberate in the form of a hitched breath._So helpless in her desire. _

Alice mentally prepared herself, taking time to remove her clothing. Her shoes made a heavy clunk as she placed them on the wooden shelf. She let the dress flutter to the floor, let the sound of rustling fabric permeate the air in foreplay. She paused before picking it up then decided to leave it where it fell. Mirana would collect later, would ensure that the blood was removed from it under her own precise instructions. Moving to the ornately carved boudoir, she sat naked in front of the mirror, regarding the tools before her. Picking up a broad silver plated brush, she ran it through her locks patiently and deliberately. She breathed quietly, letting the rhythm of her stroking arm resonate around the room. When she was satisfied she stood, her calves pushing the stool back so that the wooden legs scraped across the floor with methodical pressure. Silent once more, her eyes swept across the fragile woman's back. She did not have to be near her to know that she was quivering in anticipation, both dreading and yearning for what was to come.

Brush still in hand Alice approached her until her breath came evenly on the bare shoulder in front of her. She gently moved the hair aside, making sure not to touch her skin until the back of Mirana's neck was exposed to her. Slowly she pressed the edge of her lips against the pale skin, dragging the rough sticky texture of drying blood along the nape of her neck. Alice felt skin tremble beneath her mouth. Satisfied, she broke contact and let the hair fall back across her shoulders. "Take off your dress." Alice was pleased with the even tone of her voice. Mirana's hands fluttered to her back, fingers nimbly undoing the row of clasps. Letting the dress pool around her feet, she returned to her position. Alice lobbed the brush lightly onto the bed in front of Mirana, teasing her with its potential use.

"Kneel." Mirana obeyed her, a touch too hesitant for Alice's liking. Moving to stand almost flush behind her kneeling figure, Alice reached to cup Mirana's chin, her fingers stroking a pale smooth cheek. In a quick controlled motion, she used the other hand to yank Mirana's head backwards, the supple back in front of her arching like the tight string of a bow. "You will do as I command when I command it." Bending down, her breath scorching Mirana's ear, she raked her nails up the tender skin of her stomach, leaving a trail of reddened skin in her wake. Hearing Mirana swallow her instinctive moan, she brushed her lips against a pale shell of an ear. "Good girl." She was rewarded with a tremulous smile.

Kneeling in supplication, hands out in front of her, any monarch should have felt humiliation. Instead, Mirana felt a thrill, her dark power scorching through her, for once given ultimate control. No longer restrained by Mirana herself, it sung through her veins, waiting for another hand to tame it. A hand both fair and delicate, yet also infused with steely strength. It took every fibre of a different control not to beg, not to plead for that needed constraint. "Sssshhhh," almost as if reading Mirana's desperate need, Alice ran the pad of her thumb along Mirana's lip, smearing the dark blood red. Helpless, Mirana's tongue flicked out, Alice pulling her finger away at the very last second. "Mmm," lifting it, she licked every drop of colour away; the lipstick mixing with the red which already coated her lips.

Alice brought her thumb back towards Mirana's mouth, waiting for her to part her lips. When she complied, Alice slid the length of her thumb into her eager mouth. She relished the feeling of Mirana's tongue probing at her as she pressed deeper into her throat. Stepping slightly to the side of the prostrated woman, Alice wrapped the rest of her fingers around her chin and began to slowly caress her with her other hand. She reached out and retrieved the brush from the bed, feeling Mirana's hard swallow as she did so. Alice ran the bristled side of the brush up and down her back, skimming the sensitive skin and causing Mirana to quake. She withdrew contact and waited several heart beats before landing her first blow – light but quick – on the small of her back. Increasing her pace, she alternated her area of focus between the tops of Mirana's shoulders and the round swell of her hips. Mirana's breath came quicker against the top of Alice's hand as she was struck again and again; pushed to the point of breaking. When at last the darkness could no longer be restrained, she finally moaned, teeth raking the web of Alice's hand. Yanking her head back using her thumb, Alice gazed down at her in triumph, "Get on the bed."

Instantly surging forward, Mirana gracefully reclined on her back in record time, a slight hiss escaping her lips as her tender back brushed the cool silken sheets. "I am sorry, did I hurt you?" Alice's gaze was measured, Mirana well aware of the required answer. "No, mistress," her own gaze lowered demurely. Another stroke of her cheek was bestowed; this one immeasurably soft and gentle. Within the darkness swelled a surge of love and something else – a growing desire. She felt the coolness of the vial against her lips and almost whimpered, "Yes." The burning liquid trickled down her throat and almost instantly she felt the lassitude steal over her limbs, arms floating down to rest limply by her sides, her mind still acutely aware of every sensation. Alice's only stipulation – no physical restraints; her lover not able to bear the sight of bruises on her wrists the following day.

Alice lightly traced her fingers down the middle of Mirana's steadily rising and falling chest. She was overcome with a warm sense of responsibility, a growing tenderness in her own breast which she would not, could not, deny. There was nothing she wouldn't do for the woman offering herself so willingly before her, these frequent rituals the farthest thing from a repulsion or a chore. Arranging herself to lie comfortably on her side, she began to trail her fingers over one nipple, moving in slow circles before gently squeezing the hardened flesh. Allowing her fingers to wander back and forth across her chest, Alice increased the pressure of her ministrations until Mirana struggled to control her panting. Leaning over she took the nipple in her mouth, sucking harder with increasing excitement. "I am going to fuck you until there's nothing of you left," Alice whispered, aware of the way her lover's pupils widened with pleasure, becoming dark pools of want. She pulled her body on top of Mirana's, sliding rhythmically against the silky skin. Embarrassed, she heard herself let loose a moan at the heat the friction created. As if in chastisement of her own lapse, she bit Mirana's nipple harder than she'd planned; Mirana's sharp cry evening the score. Bringing her knee between her lover's thighs, Alice nudged them apart, settling her lower body closer.

Intoxicated with lust, drunk with power, infused by love, Mirana gazed at Alice through feverish eyes. Unable to move, she waited for Alice to touch her, presenting ultimate control. When it wasn't immediately forthcoming, she broke down and murmured almost inaudibly, "Please." In response, Alice released her breast and traced her hand down her body, past the flexed stomach, until her fingers met silky wetness. Mirana whimpered, knowing she was so incredibly close. Alice scraped a nail down her clit, eliciting a moan and an involuntary upwards twitch of her hips. "Behave," the admonishment was abrupt. Mirana closed her eyes and stilled her herself as much as the insistent pulse between her legs allowed, their harsh breathing the only sound in the room. When she re-opened them, her gaze locked with her lover's eyes, a gasp wrenched from her as Alice slid a finger into her. Above her she heard an answering one, in turn.

Retreating, Alice quickly added a second before re-entering Mirana. She responded by arching her back and widening her legs, allowing Alice complete access to her core. Alice let her fingers linger inside her, savouring the feeling of being encapsulated by her lover. Intent on giving her as much pleasure as possible, she began to make small circles with the tips of her fingers, pressing gently against the pulsing flesh. Low groans from Mirana fuelled her desire, and Alice moved her body lower on the bed until her lips settled on the smooth curve of a pale hip. Working her way slowly inward, Alice pulled tender skin in her mouth sucking and nipping until Mirana's body flushed, her chest and neck tinted with a faint blush.

The scent of Mirana so close to Alice made her mouth water in anticipation, and she finally gave in to their mutual desire. Firmly, as if to claim the woman before her, Alice pressed her face into Mirana's mound, covering as much of her as she could with her open mouth. The heat and friction against Mirana's clit was overwhelming and she cried out wordlessly as her lover began to slowly lap at the whole length of her, deftly manoeuvring her tongue around her gently flexing hand. Turning her attention to her clit once more, Alice began alternating between the soothing caress of the broad flat pad of her tongue and the sharp probing flick of its tip. She could feel Mirana bear down on her fingers in response, her own mounting excitement building as she steadily licked Mirana just shy of release. Wanting to see her lover's eyes when she came for her, Alice moaned once into the quivering thighs on either side of her before pulling herself up to lie directly on top of Mirana.

Responding to the steady pulse she could feel against her palm, Alice adjusted her rhythm, now pushing in and out of her lover with abandon. The muscles in her arm ached as she worked her hand relentlessly into the throbbing heat, Mirana clenching her fingers tighter with every thrust. Finally, Alice felt the hips beneath her shift and jerk forward in a spasmodic frantic motion, Mirana struggling to pull her even deeper as her release tore from her lips. Letting her head fall against Mirana's chest, she listened to the gradual evening of their breaths, as Mirana's thighs pressed on either side of Alice's gently stroking hand.

Drowsy with the release of all the tension, Mirana felt numbness steal over her mind, her lashes fluttering under the heavy weight of sleep. She still had the presence of mind to ask, "What about you?" even as she started to succumb to dreamlessness her body craved. "Ssshh, don't worry," Alice replied, her lips brushing each bruise on Mirana's back with infinitesimal gentleness. A steady hand cupped her own limp one, bringing it to a mouth which bestowed a tender kiss in its centre, wrapping Mirana's fingers around it as surely as her own hand was wrapped in turn. Feeling a warm tingle within the fingers that matched the one inside her chest, Mirana felt a customary gladness that she was so well versed in the art of potion making that she knew exactly how long the effects would last. Feeling a gentle tug, she allowed her head to be tucked into the crook of Alice's shoulder; her favourite position. "My champion," she whispered, brushing her lips along the collarbone, at last giving in to slumber. As usual, the last word belonged to Alice, she uttering a quiet, "Always."


End file.
